


X-Men Evolution: Bedtime Fun

by a54321



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Kitty having some fun with Rogue before bed.





	X-Men Evolution: Bedtime Fun

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Kitty having some fun with Rogue before bed. __
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Getting ready for a bed should have been a simple affair. Emphasis on ‘should’ in Rogue’s case.

Why?

Well, her roommate, Kitty Pryde, liked to have a little fun before bed at times. And, based on the little bout of sneaking she was doing at the moment, it looked like that was happening again.

As Rogue was getting changed into her green and orange pajamas, Kitty, wearing her own pink pajamas and the matching gloves she used for safety when messing with Rogue, slowly tiptoed up behind her gothic roomie. 

Just as Rogue was beginning to pull up her pajama pants, Kitty reached out and grabbed onto the girl’s pink granny panties with white hearts, yelling, “WEDGIE!”

“AHOOWWW!” Rogue shrieked, dropping her pants to instead brace herself with her hands on her bed as Kitty drove her panties deep into her pale butt. “Kitty! Urgh, what is wroooAAHHHH!”

Lifting the panties further up Rogue’s back, the petite girl grinned at her. “Aw come on Rogue,” she said,” it’s just a little fun before bed.”

“This is n-AH-t fffFUN!” Rogue began biting her lower lip as Kitty, taking advantage of her embarrassingly weak butt, gripped the center point of her leg-hole with one hand and hefted her further onto the bed. “MmmmRRGHH!”

“Hey now, that’s no fun.” Kitty complained. “You gotta let those screams out.” Winding up a gloved hand, she then brought it down hard on Rogue’s butt with a resounding **SMACK!**

“OWWWIEE!” 

“That’s better.” the pink-clad mutant said before delivering another **SMACK** to her bottom.

“AHHHH!” Instinctively, the pale girl tried to crawl forward on the bed to escape but was just yanked back by her pretty panties. “EeyOW! Kitty, plea-“ **SMACK! SMACK!** “DEEYAHOWWWOW!”

**SMACK!  
** SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK! 

“OWWWIEE! OowoowowOW!” Rogue’s sensitive buttocks began turning a nice little shade of light pink and their sting grew with each slap. However, giving Rogue a little break from that, her roommate now grabbed onto her leg-holes with BOTH hand and gave them a nice lift, inching them up to her shoulders. “NYEEEHAOWWIEEE! KITTYYYYY!”

In response, the smaller girl just giggled as she got her friend’s undergarments up higher and higher while the helpless goth squealed and her butt twitched in agony. After a few more aggressive pulls that had Rogue Howling, Kitty got the panties up past Rogue’s head and hooked her waistband onto her forehead.

“Urrgghhhhh…” she groaned, back arced and head tilted back while her buttocks were clenched tightly around the fabric wedged between them. 

Delivering a little gloved pat to her friend’s butt, Kitty proclaimed, “There, all done.”

“Kitty, ughh, get these off of me!” demanded Rogue.

“You sure?”

“YES!” exclaimed the exasperated goth.

Shrugging, Kitty began to stand up on the bed while saying, “If that’s what you want.” Confusing Rogue, the petite girl then placed a foot on her back and grabbed the length of her underwear running up it.

Perplexed, Rogue began asking, “Kitty, what are yoOOOUUUU! AHH!”

Rogue’s butt was lifted up while her top half stayed down as Kitty began pulling on her already atomic wedgied panties. “What you asked, getting these off of you. Just gotta pull ‘em enough and they’ll tear right off.”

“THISSSS ISN’T WHAT I MEEEEANNNT!” Rogue cried out as she squirmed desperately beneath her roommate, trying and failing to get free. Any attempt at grabbing Kitty’s bare leg with her fingers just result in a bit of intangibility from the girl on that part of the leg.

Starting to hear a popping sound from the girl’s panties, Kitty said, “Maybe, but it sure is working.”

Indeed it was. Only several seconds later, both girls were treated to the sound of…

**RRRIIIP**

…as Rogue’s panties were completely torn off of her. “…owwieee…” she whimpered.

Hopping off the bed, Kitty tossed Rogue’s destroyed panties onto the girl’s head before uttering, “Always nice getting in some fun before bed.”

“This was NOT fun.” Rogue grumbled while pulling her pajama pants back up from around her ankles and climbing under her bed’s covers.

Switching off the light before climbing into her own bed, Kitty countered with, “Well, **I** sure had fun.”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml764926654']=[] 


End file.
